Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 15
1 July 2009 - Animax dub |color = #FFB68F |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 15, title name as aired on July 8th 2007, the English Animax dub aired on July 1st 2009.' Synopsis In the hotel, Ayumu was eating a large pizza and she said that she will have her energy charged up for her exam for her following day. When she looked at the picture with her and Hayate at her cellphone, Ayumu wondered what did Hayate eat for dinner. The next morning, Hayate woke up, and realizes that earning his student ID for Hakuou Academy was not a dream, it really happened since last night that Maria presented Hayate his student ID by sending a reccomendation in case Hayate failed the exam. And thus, Hayate can go to school once again and states that he is going to be a first rate butler, though the narrator disagrees about that. While Hayate was humming his theme song happily, Hinagiku appeared in front of him and he didn't know that she stayed last night. Hinagiku was utterly worried about Hayate's disappearance since he left the party, but after seeing Hayate's student ID, she forgives him for now. Before Hinagiku went home, she tells Hayate that if he sees her, he will have to say "hi" to her. Later, at the guest room, Hayate is still humming happily while Nagi tells him that he was holding his student ID for the entire night. Hayate asked Nagi if Hakuou Academy requires a school uniform for him to wear, although Nagi said that he doesn't need a school uniform and that there are other butlers besides Hayate at the school. When Nagi tells Hayate that she is in high school just by skipping grades, Hayate was shocked and he doesn't believe that judging by her size. So Nagi shows Hayate her own student ID with her grumpy-looking picture, as Hayate said. Hayate hopes that he and Nagi will be in the same class together and can't wait for Monday, so the narrator skipped Monday morning. The following school day, when Hayate and Nagi arrived at school early, Hayate was amazed by seeing everything in the Academy and was happy that he is in the new school. Nagi tells Hayate that she is not the only one who was skipping grades, but there were others for each year and that the student council president (Hinagiku) has her best grades in school, by far. She also tells him that students who skips classes, transfers in, or get scholarships have their duty to increase the school's average grade, school ranking, and graduation rates. Others, on the other hand, will drop out if they do poorly. Hayate asked Nagi that will he make it during school year, and Nagi said that he will be fine. But then, out of nowhere, a mysterious man appeared behind them. That man is known as Himuro Saeki, a combat butler, and the little person who was throwing rose petals is his young master, Taiga Ookouchi, of the Ookouchi family. Though Taiga looks like a girl, that person is actually a boy. When Hayate introduces himself, Himuro heard that Hayate is a butler from the Sanzenin family and tells him that he is beautiful, until Nagi tries to protect Hayate. Himuro said that anyone who makes Nagi cry and apologizes will inherit the Sanzenin estate, until Hayate tries to protect Nagi. Himuro pulled out Hayate's necktie, telling him that he is a professional butler and both he and Taiga walked away, with Hayate's necktie. Hayate now realizes that butlers can be stronger. When Hayate and Nagi returned to the mansion, Maria puts a new necktie to Hayate and tells him not to lose it again. After that, Hayate and Nagi went back to school. When school is now in session, Yukiji announced her students that there is a new student joining them, and they wonder if the student is a boy or a girl, of course, the student is really a boy. Hayate is nervous that he will enter the classroom and Yukiji tells him to come in. Izumi thought Hayate failed the exam, and Nagi said that a lot has happened. While the students are staring at Hayate, he properly introduce himself in his style of a gentlemen, and all the girls are starting to like him, almost. After class, Hayate and Nagi were out in a campus and Hayate is glad that he is in school with her. Hayate thanked not only to Maria, but to Nagi as well, saying that he coudn't have done it without her. Nagi was blushing, until Hinagiku interrupted her moment, and Hinagiku tells Hayate that she is heading to her clubroom. Hayate asked Nagi about her being in any club activity, and Hinagiku tells him that Nagi was in the same club with her, though Nagi complained that she only joined for one day only. Hinagiku said that Nagi was in the kendo club, in which Nagi quit that club just by wearing a big protector instead of a kid size protector. So Hayate decides that they will check out the Kendo Club after school. After they arrived at the Kendo Club, the Kendo students noticed that Hayate and Hinagiku were talking to each other while they were training and find Hayate suspicious. One student, Koutarou Azumamiya, protested that Hayate should not be in there and he challenges him to a fight, and if Hayate loses, then he will leave the Kendo Club forever. Hayate accepted the challenge for Nagi's sake, while Himuro, along with Taiga, appeared in front of them, and Hayate called Himuro "Prince Necktie", only because he stole his last necktie. Koutarou realized that Hayate will be a tough opponent to beat, but he never backs down and prepares himself for a fight. Before the end of this episode, Koutarou changes his mind that he is not Hayate's opponent, so instead, Hayate must fight against Koutarou's combat butler, Kaede Nonohara. Adapted From 'Volume 4' * Chapter 40: The First Class likes Curry * Chapter 41: Samurai, Bushido and Moving Van Damme Differences in the Manga Trivia New Characters *Himuro Saeki *Taiga Ookouchi *Koutarou Azumamiya *Kaede Nonohara Cultural References *As Hayate focuses before his Kendo match against Koutarou, the flower petals around him are shown to split into two. This is reference to ''Kenshin's "swordsmans spirit", in his fight against Makoto Shishio in the series Rurouni Kenshin. *Afterwards, Hayate utters the word "Hiten". This is a reference to the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu swordsmanship style used by Kenshin Himura in the series Rurouni Kenshin. Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000028462.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000039105.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000057591.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000091725.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000229629.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000241174.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000252953.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000285585.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000299199.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000306273.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000324991.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000360394.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000371872.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000382282.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000421288.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000424925.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000450650.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000504037.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000510977.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000535769.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000554988.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000564564.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000572639.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000589022.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000602269.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000615415.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000626793.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000631865.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000656089.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000692458.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000697597.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000710610.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000720854.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000741541.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000762095.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000775041.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000790556.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000806873.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000817316.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000830330.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000836036.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000840240.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000849649.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000859659.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000872906.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000910610.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000912246.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000914648.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000921588.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000931564.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000983550.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 000989589.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001039105.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001014147.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001056390.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001069436.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001079379.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001116249.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001126827.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001135869.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001151250.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001165598.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001173173.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001187420.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001192626.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001216483.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001221221.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001239372.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001244977.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001260260.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001287754.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001293560.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001310343.jpg Navigation